Date of disaster
by rosegirl220
Summary: Something I came up with randomly one day. Forgive me if it sucks! Rater T for make-out sceans! :D


This was something I came up with when I was one day when I was day-dreaming. I hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!

Also: I don't own anything in this story! Not the TD character, not the movie "Thor" and anything else that already belongs to some one else.

As I checked myself in the mirror for the millionth-time, I hoped my boyfriend would find this place okay. I mean, I even had trouble finding it when I first moved to these apartments. I took my gaze off the mirror long enough to glance out into the street. No cars where on the road. I had a terrible feeling that my boyfriend might be lost some where.

In case you didn't know, my names Cody Anderson. My boyfriend, who I feared was lost, was Noah Ishta.

I know what your thinking. How could a seemingly straight guy like you turn out to be gay, and with the local know-it-all. Well, lets say love is a funny thing.

The fact was, I had first gone out with him at the beginning of Total Drama Action. I had truthfully wanted to go out with another guy for awhile when he asked. You know, just to see if I liked being with another guy, which I honestly thought I wouldn't. So I said yes, and prepared for the worst date of my life.

Of course, I was proven wrong. On the date, I realized how handsome, caring, and genuine Noah really was. When I looked into his dark brown eyes, I just wanted to stare into them all day long. So, I guess, in other word, I fell in love with him.

After that, things just took off. We started seeing each other regularly after that, but secretly of course. Except for the whole secrecy thing, things were going pretty smoothly.

That is, until now. I never expected for Noah to be on-time, but if he was late, which was an oddity, it would only be like two or three minutes.

I glanced at the clock, and realized he was already ten minutes late. The feeling that he was lost grew stronger. I tried to give him directions to this place, but he refused to take them. He said he knew where he was going, and that he'd call me on my cell if he got lost.

Well, he was ten minutes late, and no phone call. Another thought crossed my mind: what if he got in a car wreck? What if he's in a ditch some where, bleeding to death? What if…he was already dead?

The thought chilled me to the bone. It terrified me to imagine Noah was injured, or even worse, dead. I tried to not think about that, but the thought wouldn't go away. As another five minutes passed, I only grew more worried. I picked up my cell, and was about to dial 911 when his car, a black '06 Mercury Mallon, pulled into the parking-lot. Once I saw his car pull into a spot, I bolted out of the room.

I ran quickly down five flights of stairs (I just had to get a room on the fifth floor didn't I?) without even glancing at the elevator. When I got to the lobby, I saw him. I almost fainted when I saw how perfect he looked. Instead of his regular three shirt combo and green Khakis; he was wearing a pure black shirt and black skinny jeans. I, wearing a white button-up shirt and a pair of dark-blue "Levis" jeans, felt the sudden urge to run back upstairs and change. Of course, I was to mesmerized by how stunning Noah looked to even think about moving.

He saw me, and gave me the most heart-melting smile. I suddenly remembered the worry I had a moment ago, and I have a sudden need to touch him. I quickly run up to him and, pulled him into a hug. I noted the pleasant scent of his after-shave.

"Thank goodness you're here, Noah! I thought something terrible happened to you." I said through my sobs.

"Well, hello to you to," he said with a slightly amused tone. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, and returned the hug. "So you were really worried about me?"

"Of course I was!" I choked out. "I mean, you were late, and you weren't calling me. For all I knew, you could've gotten in some terrible car-wreck, or stuck in a ditch some where, or something even worse!" my slight sobs became heavy, and my throat tightened.

"Cody, how could you think that?" he asked, sounding both concerned and offended "I just got lost on my way here. My phone died before I left, so I left it at my place to charge. I'm so sorry I didn't call you before I left. It was really stupid, and I shouldn't have done it." He pulled me away just enough so I'd be looking him straight in the eyes. "Cody, I really am sorry. I promise you that it'll never happen again.'

As you probably guessed, I was total putty in his hands. I wanted to kiss him at that moment, but there were other people besides us in the lobby, some of them were already giving us strange looks, and I wanted to keep our relationship far away from public as possible. It's not that I didn't want people to know I love Noah, cause I do, but Noah didn't want other people treating me different. So, to keep it a secret longer, I moved into this apartment building - with Noah's help of course. I know it sounds strange, but he really does have my best interest at heart.

"Okay, I forgive you," I said a bit dreamingly because I kept getting lost in his eyes. A relieved expression came across Noah's face. He then pulled me back into a full hug.

"Thank you, Cody." he whispered in my ear. "I really do love you."

"I love you too, Noah," I replied with the up-most sincerity. After a few more minutes of hugging, and much to my disliking, we finally separated.

"Come on." he said, giving his famous heart-melting smile. "We're going to miss the movie if we don't hurry." He offered me his hand, I took it, and he led me to his car.

*in the parking lot*

It took awhile to get to his car, but I didn't care. I loved how my hand fit perfectly into his, as if we were made specifically for one another. He opened my car-door, and I obediently went inside. I was greeted with the pleasant scent of leather.

I happily in-hailed the scent, and I felt an inner-peace wash over me. Truthfully, whenever I was with Noah, I always felt safe. Like nothing on earth could hurt me as long as he was around. Noah hopped into the driver's side, and started the car. The cars radio started softly playing the beginning of: "If today was your last day" by Nickelback.

_My best friend gave me,_

_the best advise._

_He said: "Each days a gift,_

_and not a given right!" _

"No way, you like Nickelback?" I asked a bit teasingly.

"It's one of my guilty pleasures," he stated, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

_Leave no stoned unturned. _

_Leave your fears behind._

_And try and take the path_

_less traveled by._

_That first step you take,_

_is the longest stride. _

"Mind if I turn it up?" I asked hopefully.

"Be my guest." I then reached over to the volume knob, and I turned it toward the 'up' arrow. The soft voice became louder, and more audible.

_(What if, what if)_

_If today was your last day? _

_And tomorrow was to late?_

_Could you say good-bye to yesterday?_

I started humming happily along with the lyrics. Truthfully, if I had to pick my favorite Nickelback song, it'd be this one.

I was so busy humming the lyrics, I didn't even notice that Noah (who had pulled out of the apartment parking lot, and was now approaching a read light) slyly put his arm around my shoulder. As he slowly came to a stop, he pushed my head toward his head until our lips met.

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past? _

_Donate every dime you had? _

_If today was your last day?_

I blinked in surprise. Normally Noah would wait until the end of our evening to kiss me like this, but hey, I'm not complaining. I soon kissed him back, hungry for the taste of his tongue. Our kiss just started to deepen when Noah pulled away.

"Sorry Cody, but some one has to drive," he said as he turned his attention back to the road. "I promise you'll get plenty more kisses later."

My head was spinning. I honestly had no clue of what just happened. One minute Noah was spontaneously kissing me, and the next he wasn't. It both confused, and saddened me.

"Noah…w-why'd y-you…"

"Kiss you?" he asked, thankfully finishing my question for me. "I felt terrible for worrying you like that, so I thought I'd do something to make it up to you. Did you not like it?" he asked, sounding both surprised and guilty.

"Of course I did!" I said, not wanting him to think I didn't like when he kissed me, cause I did. "I just never knew you could be so…..spontaneous. I kind of like it" I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Really? Well, I'll have to be more spontaneous then, won't I?" Noah asked, looking as happy as a new father. I noticed we were coming to another stop-light, and a crazy idea hit.

"Well….how about now?" I asked, hoping he knew where I was going with this.

He did. In a moment, our lips were once again connected and we were sharing a very short but passionate kiss.

We continued this pattern all the was to the movie theater. Every time we'd kiss, I'd want it to last a lifetime, but it never did. Of course, I said before, I wasn't complaining.

*In the movie theater lobby*

As I walked into the massive building, I smelled the sweet scent of freshly popped pop-corn. There were tons of teenagers in the lobby of the movie theater - most of them in pairs.

"I didn't know tonight was date night," I whispered as we approached the long line at the snack counter.

"Me either," Noah whispered back apologetically. "If you want, we could come back tomorrow if you don't want to be in this crowd."

"Wait, what?" I asked, a little surprised Noah would actually thought I wanted to go home because of few people. "Are you crazy? We just got here! Besides, I've been dying to see 'Thor' all week!"

"Okay, I was just making sure. I didn't want you to be uncomfortable." Noah said apologetically, for like the fifth time tonight. I put a hand a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a smile.

"Hey, I already like you okay? There's no need to try so hard, alright?" I said playfully. Noah laughed in spite of his usually serious nature.

"Okay, I'll be sure make a mental note of that," he offered me his hand again, and I decided to take it. We stayed like that for a long time. Not talking, but enjoying being together. We unfortunately had to unlock our hand's when we were next at the counter, but I was surprisingly okay with it. I mean, once we were in the theater, they'd be doing a lot more than holding hands.

The teen running the counter gave us both a suspicious look. "What can I get you two?" the teen asked us with a bit of distrust.

"I'll just take a medium drink," Noah said all-to-casually. I then realized I had a terrible knot in my stomach - probably from worrying about Noah - and I thought if I had anything to eat or drink, I was just going to throw it up. Of course, my throat is a bit dry…

"Just a small drink," I said a bit sheepishly.

The teen rang us up, we paid, and he gave us our drink. We filled our cups, (we both got "Coke") and we started toward the theater showing our movie.

*In the theater*

Our theater had a decent amount of people in it, but there was still plenty of seats to chose from. We picked a seat in the second-to-top row, and about six seats in.

By the time we sat down, the opening advertisements started playing. They were all for the upcoming superhero movies "Marvel" and "D.C comics" were going to be releasing. Truthfully, I wasn't even paying attention to them. I was looking at Noah, wondering when he'd kiss me again.

The opening advertisements quickly gave-way to the featured presentation.

The movie started with these people - apparently all scientist - in this van, staring at the night sky. They were looking for something called the "Rainbow bridge" or something close to that….. All of, a tornado comes along, and this dude dropped from the sky onto their van. Then it went back to show how the guy - who was apparently "Thor", god of thunder - got there.

I started sipping my drink, quell the dryness in my throat.

About the third sip, Noah gave the most fake yawn, and put his arm around me. I felt my cheeks turn red, and I took a longer sip from my drink. I put my drink on my leg opposite of Noah, and snuggled up to him. I took one last gulp of my drink, and our lips meet.

We kissed like in the car, but this time, there was nothing keeping us from separating. His tongue found mind, and we started intensely making out. We could've stayed this way for the whole movie - with the occasional break for air that is.

After a few minutes of sucking face, we broke for air. Both of us were taking long, gasping breaths for air.

After we caught our breath, we went back to happily making out. Weren't even interested in the movie anymore. Right now, I was pretty sure it was only me and him. We broke for the second time, caught our breath, and continued.

We continued this pattern for awhile. Then, I decided I needed a drink. I tried to take a sip, but all that came out was a loud, sucking sound that indicated the cup was empty. I mad a confused face, and I tried again. I got the same results as the first time.

Now I was getting angry. I mean, I only took like three sips from the thing, and now it was empty! Plus, if it was empty, I'd have to leave Noah and get a refill.

I tried again, and, still, the same results! I then started sucking the straw wildly.

"Uh, honey, I think your drink is empty," Noah said a bit teasingly. I let out a heavy sigh.

"You mind telling what I missed?" I asked, secretly hoping he'd ask me to stay. He gave a slight chuckle, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Of course I will. Be careful, and hurry back okay?" he asked, his voice filled to the brim with concern. My cheeks turned a light pink.

"Okay," was all my brain could think of to say. I then got up, and headed toward the theaters exit.

*in the lobby*

I walked out the theater door, and I immediately noticed the lack of people.

'Probably having a great time with their dates in the theater….' I thought bitterly. I sighed, and headed straight for the snack-bar.

Although, when I got there, no one was at the stand. Hanging on the stand, a sign read:

**Do to technical difficulty, this stand is closed until further notice.**

**We ask that you seek service at the stand located on the other side of the theater.**

**We apologize for any inconvenience. **

**Signed: the owner and staff.**

"Of course the stand closest would be closed," I mumbled, giving, yet another, heavy sigh. I then started slowly making my way to the other stand; when a voice stopped.

"Are you lost?" the voice asked. I jumped at the familiar sounding. In one quick motion, I spun around, and I saw who the voice belonged to. My eyes widened as I saw Alejandro - who was let out of his mechanical suit only a month before - looking devilishly at me. His suit helped speed up is body's natural healing process, but the right side of his face was engraved with a permanent burn mark. In a way, he looked like a Spanish version of "scar-face".

"Oh Alejandro…..it's you," I said, my voice showing some relief and annoyance "I'm not lost. The stand down, so I was heading to the other one."

"I see. Would you like me to walk with you?" he asked, his smirk growing bigger. "Uh…..no thanks," I said, a bad feeling washing over me. I turned around and started to walk away, but Alejandro - who raced over to me at lightning speed - grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. "You look stunning tonight mi amor," Alejandro whispered, tilting my chin up so our eyes were locked. I tried to escape, but he got a hold of my wrists. I felt a shot of fear run through me. Alejandro told he was gay awhile back, and that he loved me. I - still having people believe I was straight - told him I wasn't into guy's. He seemed to doubt me at first, but he finally got the message and pretended to be all gaga for Heather - much like what I was doing with Gwen. I truthfully though he thought I was straight, and that he should give up on trying to win my love. Of course, him being here now meant he still was head-over-heels for me and that I was wrong about him giving up on winning me over. "L-look my date must be w-wondering where I am, and I n-need to get back to him," I said, my voice breaking a little. "So you are gay," Alejandro stated, sounding very pleased. "Looks like I will get to have my chance with you after all." My eyes widened. I just now realized I said he - indicating I was going out with a boy. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, and tried to explain my self. "Look, no offence, but I already have an amazing boyfriend, and I don't want to ruin that just for you," I said more strongly and openly than I ever could have hoped. "Is that so my little flower?" he asked, chuckling darkly. "Well, looks like I'll have to show you just how much better I am than your current boyfriend." With that he pinned me against a nearby wall, and pushed his lips violently against mine. I shriek in protest, but his mouth muffles my desperate cries. I start pounding on his unprotected chest in a desperate attempt to escape. Apparently he took it as plead for more, because he wrapped his arms around my waist - brining me closer that I already was. I started fighting harder when I felt his tongue trying to access my mouth. This time he got that I was trying to get away, because he finally detached his lips from mine but kept his hands were they were at.

"Don't you like my kisses, mi amor?" he asked, honestly believing I liked them to begin with. "No I don't!" I snapped, earning a hurt look from Alejandro. "I already told you: I have a boyfriend! I love him, and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Alejandro narrowed his eyes in both concentration and anger. "Well, I guess I'll have to try harder won't I?" Alejandro asked. He then quickly refused our lips and shoved his tongue into my mouth. I almost upchucked when I got his taste - a blend of peppers and mint ice-cream. I tried calling for help again, but my cry's were even more muffled thanks to Alejandro's foul tasting tongue. I suddenly realized there was no hope. Alejandro could do almost anything to me, and no one would here me. I stiffened at the sudden realization. I closed my eyes, and prepared myself for whatever Alejandro has planned for me. By some miracle, I felt Alejandro's weight being taken off me. My eyes flew open, and I saw Noah repeatedly punching the Spanish teen in the face. Noah then shoved Alejandro against a wall (was he always this strong?) and looked him dead in the eye. "You keep your filthy Spanish mitts off Cody, or else next time I'll do something a whole lot worse to your face," Noah spat. Noah let go of Alejandro, and the Spanish teen crumbled to the floor; his face bruised and bloody. Noah quickly crossed over to me and wrapped me in a comforting hug. I buried my face in his neck and started softly weeping. "It's going to be alright, Cody. He won't bother you ever again," Noah whispered soothingly as he tenderly stroked my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I loved being back in the comfort of his arms. We finally parted, and he gave me his heart-melting smile.

"Come on Cody, lets get out of here," Noah said, helping me to my feet. He lead me to the car, and we drove in silence the whole ride home. *In the apartment-buildings parking lot* We arrived my apartment building in minutes. Noah found a spot in the parking lot, Parked, killed the engine, and we both sat in silence for awhile. 'This is all my fault!' I yelled at myself in my mind. 'If I would've fought a little harder, I probably could've stopped him! I could've….I could've…..' I broke into heavy sobs. "I'm so sorry Noah! I-if I hadn't went to get another stupid drink, this would've never happened! None of it!" I chocked through heavy sobs. Noah put his arm around me, and before I knew it, he was holding me. I leaned into his touch; wanting the comfort and safety they brought me. "Cody it wasn't your fault. If anyone's to be blamed, it's me," he said guiltily. "I should've gotten the drink for you, or at least came with. I'm sure if was with you, Alejandro would've left you alone." Then, for the first time, Noah started to lightly sob. I was both scared and touched by this. Noah rarely cried, and it took a lot to make him cry. "Cody….I-I'm so sorry," he whimpered out, wrapping his tighter around my waist. I hugged back, and started sobbing to. We stayed like that for a moment - both of us crying like teenage girl's that just broke up with there boyfriend's. After awhile, we both regained our composure, and went inside. *In Cody's room*

Noah opened my room with the key I gave him, an he held it open for me. I started to go through, but I then realized I couldn't spend tonight without him. "Do you mind if you stay with me tonight!" I asked as I leaned against door-way. "Sure." he simply said, smiling. We both went in, and plopped down on the couch . Our simple trip to the movies wore us both out. Noah turned on the TV, and found this really sappy romance movie. I snuggled up to him, and pretended to watch the movie. A few minutes into the movie my eye-lids felt very heavy. I yawned and snuggled in deeper to Noah. "I love you," I whispered sleepily. "I love you to Cody," Noah said, lightly kissing the top of my head. I believed those words, because they were true. I loved him, he loved me, and nothing in at that moment could change it. I smiled one last time that night and fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. _So: good, bad, other? Please rate and review! Also: sorry if ending a bit rushed. =0.0= I really wanted to get it done, but if it sucks I apologize!


End file.
